Whenever personnel must climb on top of a transport vehicle, such as a truck, trailer or rail car, during loading or when performing maintenance; there is a danger of a fall. There is a need for some form of safety device that will protect personnel from such a fall, without unduly limiting their mobility when performing their duties. Currently, a safety harness is worn by personnel, and an anchor is positioned at a fixed point adjacent the transport vehicle to which a lanyard can be used to suspend the safety harness from the anchor. Unfortunately, in most applications, there is not a suitable anchor point in the vicinity. Man lifts are often used to lift the personnel to the top of the transport vehicle, but it is usually difficult, if not impossible, to perform the required tasks from the safety of the man lift. A man lift is a piece of equipment used to elevate a worker on a working platform. The working platform is lifted by a lifting mechanism. A man lift is generally mobile and may be self-powered. One common type of man lift is a scissor lift. A modified, schematic version of a scissor lift is shown in FIG. 2.